


You, A Lie

by Theheroshield



Series: The Magus Chronicles [3]
Category: Chrono Trigger
Genre: Emo, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 12:52:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2270472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theheroshield/pseuds/Theheroshield
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem to describe the life of Magus, The Dark Prince, of Chrono Trigger fame.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You, A Lie

You,  
Poor immitation of yourself,  
Each word  
...breath  
...thought-everything.  
All lies, disjointed half-truths,  
Shards of a denied past, incorrigible,  
Even Magus, name, is a lie.  
You,  
Concot memories, false painter,  
Lovingly creates  
...forces  
...liberated-untrue,  
Ominpresent essence, strangled,  
Replaced by colors of another meaning,  
Every loving stroke is a lie.  
You,  
Grief overwhelm, sucked all emotion,  
Love, hope, dreams  
...slain  
...buried-for eternity,  
Pretending, hoping, praying,  
Feelings are but trivial matters of one's heart,  
Each bitter sneer is a lie.  
You,  
Janus, your true title, soul's testimony,  
As starless night  
...black  
...bloodstained-tainted,  
Your victims, none of which the lest is you,  
A mirror shattered, unwilling to repiece,  
Eternal contempt is a lie.  
You,  
Prophet, a poor immitation, poor painter,  
Silent slayer of  
...memories  
...emotions-the truth,  
A shackled soul, nemesis of vessel,  
Seeking to deny destiny, fate, love,  
You...a lie.


End file.
